


All Your Edges

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Percy Weasley, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: Percy knew that he would present as an Omega. There was only one Alpha that he wanted.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Percy Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	All Your Edges

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written for the Weasleys, Witches and Writers Wednesday prompt, but I kind of went 3x too long. 
> 
> Regardless, the prompt was: pink, empowerment, teeth, disobey
> 
> I did follow it, even though I ignored other rules. Lol

Percy Apparated to Hogsmeade on the eve of his 20th birthday feeling equal parts anxious and excited. He was positive that tonight he would be presenting as an Omega. All of the signs were there and he found himself rather looking forward to it. 

It was true that Omegas generally let themselves be pursued rather than handling the seduction themselves, but there was only one Alpha that he was interested in, so it was with a sense of empowerment that he had begun writing to his old Potions professor. He got the impression that Severus had little confidence in his own allure. It was with some reluctance that the man had agreed that  _ if _ he did present, he would be there for Percy to scent and see if they were compatible. 

"That's not a problem, though," Percy thought. He already knew that the compatibility was there. He had known back in school, sitting in the front row of the classroom, watching Snape brew with confidence and grace. And he knew when fevered dreams had begun coming to him earlier this week – a sure sign of impending presentation – dreams of long black hair and long pale fingers, dreams of deep dark eyes and sharp teeth sinking into his neck, claiming him. He had no problem with the idea of spending his life proving to Severus that he was worthy of affection.

••••

Percy sat on his bed in a Hogsmeade inn, waiting, hoping. Just after 3 AM, the witching hour, it began. He smiled as a wave of heat rolled over his body. His body seemed to be moving in slow motion, the way his cock gradually hardened, the way his pants grew damp. It was no trouble to cast a Patronus at that moment, begging Severus Snape to come to him, to take him; he'd never felt happier to be right about something. 

Waiting for Snape, the heat became too much to bear. He stripped his clothes off, desperate to ease the intensity of it all. Baring his freckled chest helped a bit, freeing his cock helped even more. His arse was growing slicker by the minute and he wanted to be filled. He needed to be filled.

When Snape arrived in the little room, it felt like hours had gone by, though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. His normally pale skin was flushed pink as he writhed on the bed. 

"Severus!" he gasped. "Please! Need you!"

"Shh," Snape soothed, kneeling down beside the bed and tilting his head to expose his white throat. "Scent me, Percy. If it is right, you will know immediately." Percy was amazed by the man's self-control. He had often heard that Alphas couldn't control themselves around Omegas in heat. 

"Don't need to," he moaned. "Can already tell… please, Severus!" It was true. He'd been able to tell from the moment the man had entered the room that it was a good match. His Alpha smelled of potions and parchment and ink, he smelled of cloves and persimmon and magic. He smelled like sex and perfection. "Alpha…" Percy breathed.

Snape looked at him, his expression appraising, before he inhaled sharply and his eyes clouded with lust. "Very well, Omega." His voice was dark and seductive, he stood and indicated at the floor before him. "On your knees."

"But Severus," Percy objected vaguely through the haze of his heat. He did not want to be on his knees. He wanted his Alpha's cock in his needy hole, he wanted his Alpha's knot stretching him wide, binding them together. 

"Do not disobey me," Severus said sharply, leaning over to bury his long fingers in Percy's ginger hair. "If this is what you want, you will listen to me," he intoned, the final three words each punctuated by a harsh tug on Percy's hair. 

His submissive nature keened at his Alpha's small display of dominance. Scrambling to obey, he slid off of the bed and onto his knees before Severus, slick now running from his arsehole down the backs of his thighs. 

In the time it had taken for Percy to get to the floor, Severus had pulled his robes off and stood bare above Percy. His body was pale and thin, his chest and legs were dusted with dark hair, his cock was incredible and just at Percy's eye level. Now that he was here, his mouth watered with desire, his needy hole temporarily forgotten. 

"Alpha," Percy's hot breath ghosted over Severus' cock. "Please," he begged. 

Severus' face looked darkly pleased as the corners of his mouth quirked upward. "Good boy," he murmured. "See how much you can fit in that pretty mouth of yours." He thrust his hips slightly forward and Percy eagerly opened up and closed the distance between them. 

The weight of Severus' cock on his tongue, the taste of his salty pre-come, was everything that Percy hadn't known he wanted. Reaching for his alpha, he gripped those pale hips and pulled Severus deeper into his throat. He gagged slightly the first time and Severus' fingers wound into his ginger curls, slowing him down, taking care of him. With Severus guiding his head, he developed a rhythm with his hard delicious cock sliding in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. 

When Severus' balls gently touched his chin, he was gratified to recognize that he could fit every inch of that hard Alpha cock in his mouth. He quickly decided that this was his newfound lot in life. He would gladly suck his Alpha's cock for the rest of his life if it meant tasting him, smelling him, feeling this deep intimacy with him forever. So satisfied was he with his mouth stuffed full that he whined when Severus pulled away.

"No whining," Severus reminded him, his voice low and commanding. "I am here at your request, Percy, but you will follow  _ my _ rules now." The Alpha's stern voice caused Percy to freeze, his Omega nature reminding him to be obedient, reminding him that he was being taken care of. 

Severus reached and pulled him to his feet; he was a bit taller than his Alpha but there was no question of who was in charge. Even as the Potions Master knelt down in front of him, pinching his nipples hard as he went, he did so with an air of authority. The sharp burst of pain in his peaked little nipples sent a jolt straight to his groin and he was reminded of the aching burning need that he had. 

If he had hoped to feel some relief from Severus kneeling before him, it was a misplaced hope. The dark-haired man ran clever fingers up his cock, gently moving his foreskin then dipping the tip of a pinky into his weeping slit. He weighed Percy's small balls in his palm, rolling them around softly and giving them a pleasing tug. None of this, however, was enough to give any kind of satisfaction. Percy got the idea that Snape was inspecting him as one might inspect an Abraxan they were looking to purchase. 

The only thing preventing him from whimpering as Severus turned him around and urged him to bend over was the fact that Severus, his Alpha, had told him not to whine. He planted his hands on the floor and presented his arse in a way that would have been humiliating had he not been so hot and needy. His skin tingled every place that Severus touched, the electrifying sensation reminding him to be patient, reminding him that his Alpha was in charge, that his Alpha would take care of him. 

After nudging his legs further apart, Severus began running a teasing finger around his slick rim. He poked the tip of one finger inside and twisted, feeling the slick that was gathering there. Percy felt his arse cheeks being pulled farther apart, his little hole spread open, and resisted the urge to push back against Severus' face. 

As it turned out, his instincts were good, because if he had tried to push, he was certain that he wouldn't have his Alpha's warm tongue probing him a moment later. He could feel every movement of that perfect mouth, lapping at his puckered hole, dipping inside him, sucking the slick from his entrance. Just as he thought he might explode, Severus pulled away from him and stood, pulling him up and spinning him around to face him.

"Such a good Omega," he said, running his fingers over Percy's lips. "Shall I keep you?" he mused. "Make you my own? Claim you?"

A soft breath fell from Percy's lips as he poked his tongue between them to touch those lovely fingers. "Please, Severus," he begged. "Alpha…"

In a sudden movement, Severus dropped his hand from Percy's face and wrapped an arm around his waist. Pulling him close, he kissed him hard, plunging his tongue into Percy's mouth, their teeth clacking together. Percy fell into the kiss, moaning deeply as he molded his body, his lips, to his Alpha's. Their hard cocks were pressed as tightly together as their mouths. He could feel the rough hair of Severus' body against his. He wanted it all.

Severus lifted him up without regard for the fact that Percy was taller than he was. Percy's arms and legs wound around him as the man walked them over to the bed. He lay Percy down and draped himself over top of him in one fluid motion; only then did he pull his mouth away, leaving Percy kiss drunk on top of the heat that was raging within him. 

"Such a good Omega for me," he said softly. "I am going to fuck your hungry little hole, Percy Weasley. I'm going to fuck you and I'm going to knot you. I shall play with your pretty body until we're both covered in your come, and only then, if you are still agreeable, will I claim you, my little Omega."

Percy didn't think he'd ever heard anything more wonderful. His body was a hot July day and Severus was a cool glass of water. The beautiful scent of his Alpha filled his nose. His thoughts were muddy with desire and need, but he knew one thing: Alpha would take care of him. He only needed to lay back and do what he was told. 

Sliding down his body, Severus paused at his nipples and sucked one into his mouth, drawing hard at it and making Percy shiver with want. He slid further down Percy and raised his legs, exposing his little opening. "Look at you," he said in a throaty rumble. "Your hole is so hungry. I could put my whole hand in and you'd love it, couldn't I?"

The thought had never occurred to him before, but now that it had, Percy couldn't deny it. He felt the pleasant tremor of butterflies in his stomach as Snape assured him that that could be arranged in the future. 

Severus lapped at his hole, opening him up, tasting him, stretching him. His hands fluttered all over Percy's body, pinching and tugging at his nipples until they were puffy and aroused, playing with his cock, gently squeezing his balls, and Percy could only lie there and moan. "Come, Percy," he commanded and Percy couldn't help but obey, spurts of hot fluid flowing into his belly. Even that didn't quell his need, though; his cock still stood firm against his belly. 

Finally, Severus moved back up his body and pressed his lips to Percy's. He could taste his own slick, sweet and creamy, on Severus' mouth and it only served to arouse him further. Severus lined his hard cock up with Percy's hole then hesitated, looking at him with question in his eyes. 

"Please, Severus. Alpha, please!" Percy begged. He had only ever wanted Severus. He wanted only Severus. 

With a slight nod, dark eyes closed in ecstasy as he drove his hard, thick cock into Percy's entrance. There was no burn as Severus split him open, there was only relief, relief at finally being filled, relief at Severus being here, sharing this with him. 

Time stood still as they moved together. Percy's cock was trapped between their bodies, the friction of their movements causing him to leak all over their bellies. He could feel his rim clinging to Severus every time he pulled out, could feel that beautiful prick brushing his prostate every time he pushed in. Severus' mouth was on his, his fingers squeezed and pinched his nipples. Percy felt utterly ravaged and he loved every bit of it. He lost track of how many times he had come. The only things left on his mind were his desire for both his Alpha's knot and his Alpha's teeth, preferably at the same time. 

Minutes or hours later – it didn't matter which – Severus drove into him hard, his face tightening as he asked urgently, "Do you want my knot?"

Percy moaned and begged for it, confirming the need to be joined with his Alpha, the need to feel his hole stretched and filled in a way that, he knew, only Severus could satisfy. 

With one final thrust, Severus' mouth fell open as the tension drained out of his body along with his release. Percy could feel spurts of hot thick come spilling into him as Severus' knot grew thicker and wider just inside his arsehole, filling him in the most perfect way. He wrapped his legs around his Alpha, holding him even closer as they were joined together. 

He tilted his head, exposing his own scent gland and asked, "Please, Alpha? Merlin, I want to be yours."

Severus braced himself on his elbows, his lower body still intimately connected to Percy's, and looked down at the Omega softly. "You truly want someone like me?" he asked. "You have seen what I am like."

"Always," Percy said firmly, fiercely. "It's always been you, Severus. Only you." He did not appreciate Severus' self-deprecating tone. His Alpha was perfect, wonderful, and, as he seemed unable to recognize that, he would gladly do anything he could to prove it to him. 

A small hint of skepticism still shone in Severus' dark eyes, but he nodded once then bent down to kiss Percy. This kiss was different – less rough, less raw, than the last ones they'd shared – but it was no less passionate. Gently, they explored one another's mouths, lips and tongues moving together in a slow sweet dance. Severus' lips moved down Percy's jaw, kissing and sucking all the way, until they rested just against the scent gland at the base of his neck. 

He kissed it softly once, his lips open, then sunk his teeth in. 

Percy cried out briefly, not in pain, though it did hurt a bit, but from the sheer rush of it. Severus' scent mingled with his and enveloped him. Their magic rushed together, mixing and making them feel sparks in their veins. Though his knot had begun to deflate, Percy felt closer to his Alpha just then than he'd ever felt to anyone. He belonged to Severus Snape now and no one and nothing could separate them. 

He allowed himself to be adjusted on the bed, feeling boneless and sated. As Severus curled up behind him, wrapping an arm protectively around his waist, Percy shifted even closer, loving the feel of his Alpha's softened cock resting against his body. 

"Severus," he murmured as they both fell asleep. "Earlier… Why did you inspect me?" Despite the perfect outcome of the night, he couldn't help wondering if he'd have ended up here if he hadn't passed whatever examination Severus had put him through. 

Sitting up some to lean over Percy, Severus put a hand against his jaw. "I wished to look at you, my Omega. And I wished you to be patient." He lowered himself back down to the bed and pulled Percy even closer, their bodies flush against one another. "No matter what you look like, I already knew you to be perfect in my eyes, Percy. I only wanted to give you time to change your mind and time for me to look at you."

Huffing a sleepy laugh, Percy said, "I'll never change my mind Severus, but you're welcome to look at me whenever you like."


End file.
